Order Made
by Misya Evangeline
Summary: "Thank you very much. Sorry to have troubled you with so much. May I ask just one last thing? Have we met somewhere before?". One shot Shounen-ai Sasodei. more warnings inside. don't like don't read so no flames, please.


**waiii~ misya disini~ misya kembali membawa fic sasodei. _  
_**

**terinspirasi dari lagu Order Made sekaligus sebuah video SasoDei di you tube yang dibuat berdasar lagu order made juga! *kalo misya ga salah, judulnya Dear part2***

**warning : OOC, Typos berkembang dimana-mana, shounen ai, GaJe *mungkin* dll.  
**

**pair : SasoDei  
**

**Disclaimer : kalo naruto punya misya, cerita ini bukan fic namanya.  
**

**don't like don't read.  
**

**kalo udah baca, harus review~ X3  
**

* * *

_This kind of feeling that I want to forget, but can't_

_What do you call it?_

_My chest is a flutter, but this kind of feeling_

_that is so nostalgic, what do you call it?_

.

.

**.**

**Order Made**

**.**

.

.

Matahari bersinar di langit tanpa ada yang menemani. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, menggelitik pipi seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding di atap gedung sekolah. Bel tanda selesai jam istirahat seolah bukan hal penting baginya.

Sasori Akasuna, itulah namanya. Seperti yang bisa kita simpulkan, Sasori akan membolos dan menghindari hukuman dari kepala sekolah dan guru bimbingan konseling. Siapa juga yang mau dihukum membersihkan toilet 1 minggu penuh?

Jangan salahkan dia kalau tindakannya itu tidak beretika pelajar. Persetan dengan etika. Lagi pula, siapa yang betah di kejar-kejar _fangirl_ yang menggila? Digoda cewek cheerleader yang sok seksi, sok popular, sok kenal, sok dekat dan sok-sok yang lain?

Siapa juga yang betah di kelas yang bahkan gurunya pun bersikap seperti binatang? Sasori tak pernah habis pikir, kenapa ia setuju saat Chiyo-baa-san menawarinya sekolah di KHS?

Yah, paling tidak ia punya teman yang masih normal seperti Akatsuki. Grup, atau mungkin lebih cocoknya perkumpulan, yang isinya orang-orang popular yang anti sama yang namanya _fangirl overacting. _Sayangnya, kalimat pertama di paragraph ini setengah bohong. Faktanya kalau kamu lama-lama bersama Akatsuki terus menerus, kamu bisa gila. Bukan normal lagi berarti.

'' Haaaahhh…..'' Sasori menghela nafas sebal mengingat kehidupan sekolahnya yang bisa membuatmu gila cepat atau lambat. Yang benar saja!

Sasori tiba-tiba merasa sangat mengantuk. Karena dia tidak ada hal lain untuk dikerjakan, ya dia pasrah saja. Tidak lama kemudian dia pun tertidur.

..:..

Putih. Semua putih.

Itulah kesan pertama Sasori. Seingatnya, dia terakhir sedang terkantuk-kantuk di atap sekolah. Kenapa dia malah berakhir di tempat berwarna putih dan tidak berujung seperti ini? Entah.

Sasori mengamati pakaiannya. Bukan seragam sekolah lagi yang ia pakai, tapi jubah hitam bermotif awan berwarna merah. Bahannya enak tapi kuat. Sasori mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

' _Baju zaman kapan ini?_'

'' Hei, selamat datang, Danna,'' sebuah suara laki-laki mengejutkannya. Entah datang darimana, pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depannya. Rambut pemuda itu berwarna keemasan dan sebagian diikat, matanya biru langit dan parasnya cukup manis.

Pemuda itu memberinya senyum hangat dan ceria padanya. Dahi Sasori mengerut. ' _Orang ini… kenapa ia begitu familiar? Tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya kapan?_'

'' Siapa kau? Kenapa kau memanggilku Danna?'' Tanya Sasori sedikit ketus. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum, lalu bekata, '' siapa aku ini, un, sekarang tidaklah penting, Danna. Dan aku memanggilmu begitu, karena aku ingin, Danna, un.''

Baru saja Sasori akan membalas perkataan pemuda itu, pemuda itu memotongnya. ''Aku akan membuat, supaya kamu bisa melihat masa depan atau masa lalu. Mana yang kamu mau, hmm?'' tiba-tiba di sebelah pemuda itu sudah ada 2 bola bercahaya. Yang warnanya merah untuk masa lalu dan yang biru untuk masa depan.

Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan aneh sang pemuda. ''Aku… Aku pilih masa lalu. Agar aku bisa menjadi, orang yang ramah daripada menjadi orang yang kuat. Supaya aku tahu, apakah arti '_kenangan'_ untukku.'' Jawab Sasori.

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut akan jawaban Sasori. Ia terdiam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang sama, senyum ceria yang tulus. Di mata Sasori, dia seperti sedang mengenang sesuatu.

'' Apa?'' Tanya Sasori. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng dan tetap tersenyum. '' Tidak kok, un. Sebentar ya.'' Pemuda itu merogoh ke dalam kantong di dalam jubahnya yang serupa dengan yang dipakai Sasori. Sasori pun bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang diambil pemuda itu, tanah liat.

Dengan cekatan, pemuda berambut emas itu membentuk tanah liat itu menjadi versi kecil Sasori. Dalam hati, Sasori mengagumi bentuk dan desainnya. Permukaannya halus dan lengkungnya sempurna. Sebagai seniman, Sasori bisa menilai suatu karya seni dan menurutnya patung tanah liat ini sempurna.

'' Hei, aku akan memberimu tangan, kaki, mulut, telinga, mata, puting dan lubang hidung masing-masing dua. Bukankah itu hebat, un?'' Tanya si pemuda sambil menunjukkan patung tanah liatnya. Sasori mengamati patung itu, tepat seperti deskripsi sang pemuda, patung miniature itu punya 2 mulut.

'' Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan satu mulut.'' Jawab Sasori. Kemudian sang pemuda segera menghapus dua mulut si patung dan memberinya satu mulut. '' Begini, un?'' Tanya pemuda itu pada Sasori. '' Iya. Agar aku tidak akan bertengkar dengan diriku sendiri dan aku hanya bisa mencium satu orang saja.'' Jawab Sasori sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Sasori rasa tidak ada salahnya tersenyum pada orang asing itu.

..:..

'' _Danna~'' seorang pemuda menghampiri Sasori, dango di tangannya. '' Apa?'' Tanya Sasori. ''Aku bawa dango lho, un! Ayo dimakan~'' kata si pemuda. '' Tidak.'' Sasori menolak. ''Ayolah, un~'' bujuk sang pemuda. '' Tidak,'' jawab Sasori. Si pemuda terlihat kesal, lalu senyum usil terkembang di bibirnya. _

_Cup!_

_Ternyata Deidara mencium bibir Sasori lembut. Sasori membelalakkan matanya kaget, mendadak tubuhnya mati rasa. Tpi secepat ciuman itu mulai, cepat pula berakhirnya. Deidara menatap Sasori usil sambil bersiap-siap kabur._

'' _EH? Deidara! A-Apa-apaan kau!'' Sasori dengan muka merah membentak Deidara yang hanya tertawa renyah melihat muka Danna-nya. '' Haha… jangan-jangan itu ciuman pertama Danna ya? Sekarang Danna cuma boleh menciumku lho, un, kalau tidak mau dikatai tukang selingkuh~'' ujar Deidara sambil berlari menghindari amukan Danna-nya. _

''_DEIDARAAA!'' _

..:..

Dahi Sasori mengerut. ' _Apa itu barusan? Siapa itu Deidara? Kenapa aku tidak ingat pernah mengalaminya?_'. Memang gambar itu muncul tiba-tiba, samar-samar pula. Sasori sama sekali tidak ingat kapan itu terjadi. Siapa pemuda dalam flashback tiba-tiba itu pun tidak bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas.

'' Danna, jantung adalah bagian yang paling penting. Karenanya, aku ingin memberimu dua jantung. Satu disebelah kanan dan yang satunya disebelah kirimu. Hebat 'kan, hmm?'' Tanya sang pemuda pada Sasori.

Dahi Sasori mengerut, '' Maaf, tapi aku tidak butuh jantung disebelah kanan dadaku,'' jawab Sasori pelan. Pemuda pirang itu menaikkan satu alisnya. '' Supaya waktu aku menemukan orang yang berharga bagiku, dan aku memeluknya, aku akan tahu untuk pertama kali, suara detak jantung kami di dada kanan dan kiri kami.'' Lanjut Sasori.

Ditatapnya pemuda berambut emas di depannya. Pemuda itu mendengarkan jawabannya dengan seksama dan dengan senyum yang sama seperti tadi. Melihat senyum itu, Sasori mendapat pandangan samar-samar akan seseorang yang sepertinya sangat penting baginya. Entah kapan.

Sasori pun memejamkan matanya. '' Oh, aku mengerti, un! Yang kiri milikku dan yang kanan milikmu. Yang kiri milikmu dan yang kanan milikku. Begitu kan, un?'' sang pemuda berkata lagi. Sasori bisa merasakan seiring dengan keluarnya satu kata, pemuda itu makin menjauh. Berjalan jauh ke belakangnya.

Dada Sasori tiba-tiba merasa sesak. Ada rasa kosong saat ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu makin jauh darinya. Ada rasa tidak lengkap dalam dirinya. Dengan terburu-buru, Sasori membuka matanya dan berbalik.

'' Supaya kamu tidak hidup sendirian saja bukan?'' Pemuda itu berkata kepada Sasori, dan seketika itu juga, sebulir air bening menetes dari mata Sasori.

..:..

'' _Danna~'' seorang pemuda merengek-rengek pada Sasori. ''Apa, Deidara?'' Tanya Sasori. Ditatapnya pemuda yang sedang duduk di dekat kakinya. Mereka sedang menaiki burung tanah liat Deidara. _

'' _Aku kedinginan, u-un.'' Kata Deidara sambil menggigil. Sasori menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Lalu ia ikut duduk di sebelah kanan Deidara dan menggenggam tangan kanan Deidara. _

'' _Tangan Danna hangat ya… '' kata Deidara sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasori dan dijawab dengan tawa ringan Sasori. Sasori pelan-pelan membuka pelindung kepala Deidara. '' Tentu saja. Dan aku akan selalu membagi kehangatan itu padamu. Agar kamu tidak kedinginan lagi, DeiDei-chan.'' Kata Sasori sembari memangku Deidara dan menempelkan dahi Deidara ke dahinya. _

..:..

' _Gambar itu lagi …._ ' batin Sasori. Berbeda dengan gambar pertama, kali ini rasanya jadi lebih jelas. Ia menatap tangan kirinya lekat-lekat. Tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan 'Deidara'. Rasanya kosong sekali.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba dirasakannya seseorang menggenggam jubahnya. Ternyata sang pemuda berambut emas, dengan tatapan khawatir ditujukan padanya. Setelah menyadari tindakannya, sang pemuda itu melepaskan pegangannya. '' Maaf, un. Kulihat tadi kamu seperti mau menangis.'' Katanya.

Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk.

'' Ah! Benar juga ya!'' pemuda itu tiba-tiba berkata. Sasori memandangnya penasaran. '' Masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus kutanyakan padamu, un! Kau tidak keberatan kan?'' pemuda itu bertanya dengan ceria pada Sasori. '' Aku tidak keberatan,'' jawab Sasori.

'' Satu hal itu, haruskah aku memberi air mata padamu?'' tanya si pemuda. Pemuda itu menunjukkan boneka tanah liat tadi pada Sasori. Tapi kali ini boneka itu tidak lagi tersenyum. Boneka itu berwajah sedih dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

'' Biarpun belum tentu kita akan menghadapi rintangan, banyak orang memintaku untuk tidak memberikan air mata pada mereka. Menurut mereka, air mata itu menyakitkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?'' lanjut pemuda itu dengan senyum khasnya.

'' Air mata ya? Kupikir, akan lebih baik jika kau memberiku air mata. Agar aku bisa mengerti, apa artinya '_penting_', arti dari sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupku,'' jawab Sasori dengan mantap.

Rentetan gambar-gambar kembali terlintas di benak Sasori. Kali ini gambar-gambar itu terlihat lebih jelas lagi tapi bergerak dengan sangat cepat. membuat Sasori tidak bisa mengerti apa yang terjadi dan siapa orang selain dirinya di gambar barusan itu.

'' Begitukah? Kalau begitu, apa rasa air mata yang kau mau? Ada pahit, asin, pedas, panas dan manis. Pilihlah yang kau mau,'' lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang sama, pemuda itu menawarinya, kali ini dengan lengan terbuka lebar.

'' Ah?''

rentetan gambar seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya memenuhi pandangan Sasori. Kali ini rentetan gambar ini jelas, sejelas pandangan biasa, tidak samar-samar. Gambar-gambar itu memenuhi ingatan Sasori seperti kenangan yang hilang. Ia mengerti sekarang.

'' Deidara!''

'' Ap-''

Belum sempat Deidara menyelesaikan perkataannya, dirasakannya Sasori memeluknya. Membuatnya bungkam seketika. Tak terasa air matanya menetes. Tubuhnya masih kaku sementara lengan-lengan Sasori memeluknya erat. Pelan-pelan, dibalasnya pelukkan Sasori.

'' Maaf ya. Aku baru ingat sekarang. Terima kasih ya, Deidara,'' ujar Sasori pelan. '' Seharusnya, aku tahu kalau itu kau…'' Sasori menundukkan kepalanya dengan rasa sesal. Lalu dirasakannya dua tangan menyentuh lembut kedua pipinya, mengangkat kepalanya dan membawa matanya bertemu dengan mata _sapphire_ Deidara.

'' Tidak apa-apa, un! Aku mengerti, kok!'' Deidara tersenyum ceria, air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. '' Yang penting kau sudah tahu, kejelasan pertemuan kita, un! Danna tidak perlu khawatir atau bersedih. Aku pun sudah mengabulkan permintaan Danna, un! Jadi sekarang, tunjukkan padaku, wajah tersenyummu dengan bangga, un!''

Sasori mengingat-ingat lagi rentetan-rentetan gambar yang ada di ingatannya, mengamati Deidara dalam gambaran nostalgia tersebut. ' _Dari dulu, Deidara selalu tersenyum begitu padaku. Hanya padaku_,' batinnya. Tanpa sadar, ujung-ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyum.

'' Nah, begitu dong. Jauh lebih baik, un,'' kata Deidara sambil melepas tangannya dari pipi Sasori.

'' Kau ini… Terima kasih sekali lagi ya… DeiDei-chan,'' ujar Sasori. Nama panggilan yang baru saja diucapkannya, rasanya sangat familiar di lidahnya. Seperti dia sudah mengatakan nama itu berulang kali dalam hidupnya. Aneh ya?

Deidara tersentak kaget mendengar Sasori memanggilnya begitu. Ditatapnya Sasori selagi senyumnya kembali mengambil tempat di parasnya. Lagi-lagi, sebulir air mata menetes dari matanya sendiri. Senyumnya pun bertambah lebar.

'' Sama-sama, Danna… Senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, un. Ja ne,'' ujar Deidara seddikit sendu sementara ia mengangkat satu tangan bersiap-siap untuk menjentikkan jarinya.

'' Apa mak-''

CTAK!

..:..

RIIIINGG! RIIIINGG!

Mendengar suara gaduh, Sasori tersentak bangun. Ia memandang sekeliling dengan agak bingung. Ia sudah kembali ke atap.'' Tadi itu Cuma mimpi ya?'' gumamnya sembari berusaha mengingat mimpinya dari awal lagi.

'' Kenapa aku tidak ingat nama orang itu? Kenapa aku hanya bisa samar-samar mengingat wajahnya? Haaah! Bikin bingung saja,'' ujarnya kebingungan sambil berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Diliriknya jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Ia pun bergegas keluar dari atap dan menuruni tangga. Sambil berjalan ia berusaha keras mengiingat nama dan wajah pemuda di dalam mimpinya. Ia yakin sekali kalau pemuda itu tampak familiar. Juga sepertinya, nama pemuda itu cukup tidak biasanya.

Rentetan pemikiran Sasori terputus saat dari sudut matanya, sekelebat bayangan kabur berwarna keemasan melintas disebelahnya, melintas kea rah atap, berlawanan dengannya. Terburu-buru, ia menengok.

'' Eh?''

'' Lho?''

.

.

.

"_Thank you very much_

_Sorry to have troubled you with so much_

_May I ask just one last thing?_

_Have we met somewhere before?"_

* * *

**Akhirnya~ jadi juga nih fic. udah berbulan-bulan nih fic terlantar, karena misya ga ada kerjaan, jadinya misya lanjutin nih fic.  
**

**jadi gimana menurut reader? parahkah? biasa sajakah? baguskah? yah.. pokoknya mohon di- REVIEW ya!  
**

**No flame ok? :))  
**


End file.
